Turner plates and skewer hooks are tools which have extensive use in cooking, especially barbecuing; however, they have not been provided with a common handle.
The present invention is directed to a meat manipulating tool, wherein the manipulation of a skewer hook and a turner plate is accomplished by a single handle, the tool being rotated in one direction to pierce a food product such as a steak, for turning or transport, or move laterally in the opposite direction to underlie a food product such as a hamburger for turning or transport.